My little girl
by FlamingReaper
Summary: "Rarely are sons similar to their fathers. Most are worse, but a select few are better then their fathers," Aldous Huxley. Another Rowan and Jamie-o story, a mix between smut and fluff.


It had been four years since the two had been official married, and now, they had a little girl. Technically, she was wholly Jamie-o's little girl. The former jock had finally talked Rowan into having kids with him and now the larger male was holding the most precious little girl in the world. The little baby had been born three weeks ago, through a surrogate mother that they had both agreed on, and now Jamie-o couldn't put the baby down. Rowan was glad for his wonderful husband finally having a child, even if they had huge arguments about him having one as well. Jamie-o had begged Rowan to have one as well, preferably with the same women, but Rowan was still terrified about becoming his father. Jamie-o and their siblings had mostly helped with that, but Rowan still worried that he would mess up. The drag queen also had an irrational fear that if he did have a child, then he'd favor Jamie-o's over his, and thus end up hurting it. Rowan hadn't said anything about it, but he was trying to get up the gumption to talk to Liottie about it.

A soft noise brought Rowan back to the present, making the small male focus on his husband and daughter again. Currently, Jamie-o was putting his daughter, Olivia, down for her nap while Rowan had been watching the man in awe. Jamie-o obviously had a lot of training with his younger siblings. Jamie-o gently touched the baby's soft head before turning to the door to leave. The highly paid sports announcer was completely startled when he saw his tiny husband shyly leaning against the door frame.

"Y-you're really good with her," Rowan whispered. Jamie-o smiled at his lover as he walked to the door.

"Thank you Jubes, really," Jamie-o responded back just as quietly. The two left the over decorated nursery, leaving their daughter to sleep and went to the living room.

"She so perfect, and will probably be a complete heartbreaker when she's older too, probably just like her mother," Rowan said softly. Jamie-o gave him an odd look as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, Olivia probably will, though I really wish she was completely ours though. 'Sides, her mother wasn't pretty," Jamie-o said softly.

"She's a literally super model, Jamie. That women is super attractive, by many peoples standards. And that's sweet, but no," Rowan replied somewhat dryly.

"Meh, I like you better. So, are you gonna ask her to have your kid too? It's not like you can't afford it," Jamie-o asked.

"That was sickeningly sweet until the last bit," Rowan grumped out.

"Oh come on, a little you would be adorable, especially if we had another little girl. She might have your eyes to," Jamie-o replied, wrapping a thick arm around Rowan's shoulders.

"And it's still possible that I may turn as pyschotic as my father," Rowan replied.

"Rowan, you've proven yourself with both your siblings and Olivia. Don't give me that look Jubes, I see you with Olivia when you think I don't notice, especially when you check on her at night. You're a good parent. Besides, even if you stumble, you know what not to do," Jamie-o replied before kissing Rowan's head.

"C-can I think about it a little more?" Rowan asked shyly, a light blush on his face.

"Of course Jubes," Jamie-o replied with a warm grin. The former jock knew he won this fight, though he did regret throwing past fits at his tiny husband. It had made him a little more upset during one such fight when Rowan said he just had empty nest syndrome. Sam was currently at Princeton for, of all things, architecture, fully male, and currently engaged to his long time girlfriend. They planned to marry after college, even though they had some ups and downs in high-school. Jackson graduated early from high-school and was currently at Julliard for theatre arts and, surprisingly, ballet. The boy had the talent and the heart for both of them, so Jamie-o and Rowan supported him indefinitely.

'Feh, he's probably right, though my issues probably have more to do with never having a silent house when I grew up.' Jamie-o thought as Rowan snuggled against him. They spent the next few hours of their saturday together, taking care of the baby and each other. Hours later, when the house was quiet with sleep, Rowan was wide awake, unable to sleep. The petit male let out a soft sigh before slipping out of the security of his husband's arms to check on Olivia. The baby girl had made a small cry through the baby monitor and Rowan wanted to check on her. Jamie-o had basically been doing all the leg work for Olivia for the past three weeks and was exhausted, so the man needed all the sleep he could get. Rowan let out another sigh as he walked to the nursery. His thin, cotton night gown, something Jamie-o teased him about incessantly about, swished around his calfs as he slightly scurried over to the crib. As soon as Rowan was leaning over the crib, Olivia gurgled happily when she saw Rowan's face, waving her arms lethargically in a silent cry to be picked up.

"Don't look at me like that sweetie, I'm not very good with holding babies," Rowan said softly, though he reached a slender hand down to gently rub her head. Olivia screwed up her face and started to whine, really wanting food and to be held.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute," Rowan said before scurrying to get, and heat, the donated bottle of breast milk (donated breast milk really does happen). Jamie-o's mother said babies got hungry a lot because milk goes right through them, so Rowan figured that Olivia probably wanted it. Not that he could tell the difference between a hungry cry and a hold me cry. The drag queen set the bottle on the nightstand next to the crib before picking up Olivia just the way that Liottie showed him months earlier. The small babe quieted almost instantly as Rowan carefully cuddled the girl close, not wanting to accidentally drop her. The drag queen frowned slightly and bit his bottom lip as he fidgeted a little before finally putting Olivia in the proper position to be fed.

As soon as the little girl was properly settled, Rowan gently placing the bottle to her lips. The tiny girl greedily latched onto the fake nipple and suckled the milk down hungrily. Rowan sighed before sitting down in the rocking chair that Gerald and Phoebe had been kind enough to buy them when Olivia had been on the way. Rowan sighed again and unconsciously began to rock as he fed Olivia. It didn't take long for the baby to finish her meal, to which Rowan wasn't all that surprised.

"Tch, you eat like your father. Now, what do I have to do next? Oh right, burping or something," Rowan murmured softly. The small male gently placed the baby on his shoulder, thinking on how Jamie-o had burped Olivia before. Twenty minutes, a few false starts and milk spit up later, Rowan was gently wiping the puke spittle up as Olivia laid in his crossed legs. Normally, Rowan wouldn't cross his legs 'like a man,' but Olivia refused to be put back down in her crib.

"You better be happing I've gotten into the habit of braiding my hair at night or else we'd both be crying," Rowan grumbled out, finally getting all the spit up out of his night gown. He'd probably change it when he got back to bed, he just wanted the most of it gone. Olivia giggle happily as she watched Rowan clean up his shoulder, glad to that her other daddy was talking at her.

"Well, your easily amused," Rowan said before throwing the used rag onto the floor. Olivia giggled even louder and Rowan placed a slender hand over the baby's tummy as he began rocking again. The girl looked comfortable in his lap, though he knew that the position that the baby was in wasn't a good one for the child. Without stopping the rocking chair, Rowan scooped the baby up and placed her on his shoulder again, his slender hands supporting her bottom and her back. He placed his other leg down as he began to hum an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he had been small. It had been one of the few pleasant memories he had when he was younger, his mom heavily pregnant with Sam, singing to him in the lounge while his father went over their finances.

Rowan was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Jamie-o standing in the doorway, watching him and their baby. The larger man's heart swelled as he watched Rowan rock their daughter back to sleep. Jamie-o had woken up several moments after Rowan had gotten out of bed, mostly due to the fact that he heard Rowan talking through the baby monitor. He had become a light sleeper after Gerald had been born and stayed that way until Timberly was four. In the past three weeks, since they had gotten their daughter, he had gotten those habits back. Jamie-o was brought back to the present when he heard Rowan get up and then place their little girl back into her crib. The smaller male gently rubbed Olivia's chest before turning towards the door. The drag queen jumped when he saw Jamie-o standing there, not expecting to see his husband.

Jamie-o smiled teasingly at his husband before the smaller male stalked past him to go back to their bedroom. Jamie-o chuckled and followed the small male back there. When the jock got there, he was greeted with the site of Rowan stripping out of his night gown, exposing dark olive skin to his awaiting gaze. Jamie-o felt his loins stir sluggishly as he watched Rowan's still pert ass move as Rowan grabbed one of his tee-shirts to slide on instead. Jamie-o stalked up behind the smaller male and wrapped his thick arms around Rowan's trim waist, before sitting his chin on Rowan's head.

"See? I told you that you would make a good dad," Jamie-o said softly.

"She's yours Jamie, that's a guarantee that I'm not going to hurt her," Rowan replied just as softly. Jamie-o frowned before reaching up to tug on Rowan's sleek hair.

"One, she's ours, not just mine. Two, it wouldn't matter if she was yours or mine," Jamie-o replied.

"Yeah, she is ours, though I haven't been doing a real good job with her. I'm, I'm just worried, I guess," Rowan replied.

"About turning into your father?" Jamie-o asked softly.

"Not just that, Jamie," Rowan replied softly.

"Then what is it?" Jamie-o asked.

"What, what if I play favorites with your daughter over my child? What if I hurt it with ignorance and an irrational fear that I'd hit it?" Rowan mumbled out just loudly enough for Jamie-o to hear. Jamie-o stilled around Rowan before turning the drag queen to him.

"Listen up, Rowan, you wont mess up with our first child and you wont mess up the second one. The fact that you're worrying about it now proves your a decent parent already. Not every parent does a good job 100% of the time, trust me, it doesn't take away from them being good parents though, just that they have a lot to learn," Jamie-o said before hugging Rowan to him tightly.

"Thanks Jamie, I mean it. I love you," Rowan said, hugging Jamie-o back.

"I love you too, Jubes," Jamie-o replied into Rowan's hair.

"Jamie?" Rowan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" Jamie-o replied happily.

"I can feel your boner," Rowan replied as he felt his own self arise to the occasion.

"Hehe, sorry, mind taking care of it?" Jamie-o asked somewhat huskily. Rowan brightened almost instantly.

"Sure, go lay down. Now, do you want a quickie or a blow job?" Rowan asked. They hadn't had sex in a month, they were both wanting, but it's rather difficult to get intimate with a new baby in the house. Plus, the extra week was organizing the nursery, so no time then either.

"Quickie, now hurry up," Jamie-o said as he pulled his boxers off and laid on his back before he reached underneath the pillow for the tube of lube they kept there. Rowan nodded before stripping out of his under garments first before reaching for the shirt.

"Leave it, makes ya look sexier," Jamie-o grunted out as he lubed himself up. Rowan smirked and nodded before walking over to the bed. The smaller male was quick to straddle Jamie-o before grabbing the lube from him. It took minutes for Rowan to stretch his unused hole out, trying to be thorough while quick. Neither of them knew when Olivia would wake up again. As soon as Rowan was finished, he positioned himself over Jamie-o before easing himself onto the thick rod below him, Jamie-o's large hands steadied the smaller male as he did this. After a few moments, Jamie-o was fully sheathed in his lover, waiting for Rowan to adjust again.

"M-move," Rowan moaned out desperately. Jamie-o nodded and began bouncing Rowan in his lap, making Rowan gasp in pleasure as they moved. Both of them tried to keep quiet as they coupled, not wanting Olivia to hear their moans of pleasure. Rowan place his hands on Jamie-o's chest as he moved his hips as he rode Jamie-o's straining cock.

"Nngh," Jamie-o moaned out as he helped Rowan bounce faster onto his rod, wanting to reales deep within his lover again. Rowan moaned back and desperately rocked down, wanting the euphoric feeling that came with orgasm.

"Oohh," Rowan moaned out as his prostate was brushed, making Jamie-o try and aim for that particular spot more. Twenty-five minutes later, both of them Orgasmed together, out of breath and exhausted from their joined pleasure. Their quickie ended up taking longer then either predicted, though neither of them complained. They just couldn't take that long because Olivia might have needed them. Luckily for both of them, Olivia slept like Jamie-o too, solidly and mostly through the night. As soon as they pulled away from each other, they both fell asleep, the rush of endorphins helping them relax into sleep. Rowan was still going to be worried, but he did feel a little more confidant in the possibility of another child. His child, though it would, hopefully, not happen until Olivia was a little older. Jamie-o unconsciously tightened his thick arm around Rowan as the drifted into a deep sleep, both happy and both ready for the next day.

**I didn't mean for this to turn into smut, I wanted to do something cute, that had to do with a small adorable baby and Rowan and Jamie-o. I pointed out that Jamie-o seemed to know what to do with a baby, personally, I think he would. He was old enough in the show to have gained this knowledge of child rearing from his parents. Or more along the lines of his parents making him help out with both Gerald and Timberly when they were babies. A friend of mine told me that she helped out with her younger siblings a lot, so I assumed Jamie-o would too. I wouldn't know because my younger sibling is a year and half below me, so I never changed a baby or bounced one really. This is a future Esc sort of thing, obviously, though I'll probably jump around with their lives a bit. **


End file.
